zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rabbit Snuggling Season
For a couple of days, Stu and Bonnie were paying a visit to their cousin at the other side of Bunnyburrow. With nothing important in the way at the policework during those days, Judy volunteered to look after the house and her young siblings. Of course, her boyfriend Nick came with her to spend the two days there too. Even though it wasn´t a day in the force for her, there was still a lot of work to be done. Not just looking after the little bunnies, but also harvesting the carrots that hadn´t been taken care of yet. Thankfully Judy and Nick managed to do that with ease, and soon they shared dinner with her siblings. “Your carrot soup is just as good as Mom´s!” one of the children said. “Glad you like it. I´ve baked some cookies for dessert too”, Judy told. “What it´s been like in the police force recently, Judy?” a little boy rabbit asked. “It´s great. Lots of hard work getting the bad guys and protecting the city with Nick”, his big sister told. “And after hard work she gets all kissy kissy with Nick!” one of the children said. “Johnny!” Judy blushed as Nick was just chuckling. “It´s not that inaccurate for a description, Carrots”, he smiled. She and Nick had been having great time with the children, playing with them a lot and helping them all around the household. Soon after dinner, the younger rabbits went to bed, and Judy retreated with Nick to the guestroom, where they would sleep during these two days of babysitting. “One can tell you´ve been around with a big family for quite a long time, Carrots. No wonder you are good with kids”, Nick said. “And so are you, Nick. I love guys that are good with children. Domestic types, you know”, Judy said as they entered the room. It was a good thing the two had come inside right at the moment, because it had started raining outside. Spending rainy days inside with Nick to keep her company were always welcome to Judy. “Rainy season always starts here at this time of the year. Rather refreshing after all the sunny days”, Judy took off her farm hat. “You know what season also starts at this time of the year?” Nick winked. “I don´t know, Nick”, Judy was puzzled. “Why none other than Rabbit Snuggling Season!” he suddenly glomped his girlfriend. “What?” she blushed while being squeezed by Nick. “I heard that there used to be a time of rabbit hunting season when we foxes were primitive. But days of that instinct are now long gone, so I decided to change the theme of the season to something that´d reflect us better. Since we are no longer simply prey and predator, but rather boyfriend and girlfriend, it´s snuggling season for us then”, the fox smiled. “Oh I see, you silly fox”, Judy blushed. The more time Judy spent with Nick in a relationship, the more she realized how lucky she was to have someone like him. Long time before meeting him for the first time, she had dated a couple of male rabbits she had been interested in, but none of them had been the right one for her. None of them was as handsome, affectionate or playful as the fox was. The chemistry and connection between the two made it even clearer that he was the Mr. Right. “Mind if I celebrate this season at least tonight with you?” Nick asked. “Of course”, Judy answered as Nick lifted her to his arms. He sat on the sofa while squeezing Judy intensely. It reminded her of the first time when he ever hugged her, the time when she apologized for the press conference. There was something about that embrace that awakened something in Judy, and it grew stronger every time he did it to her. Every time she felt Nick´s touch around her, it didn´t feel like superficial lust or anything like that. It felt tender, warm, genuine and natural. The touch of the man that was the right one for her. The way he genuinely loved and cared for her only helped the case even more. “You´re both the cutest farm girl and the cutest policewoman I´ve ever known”, Nick petted her head. She wanted to remind him of not using that word, but every time he used it, she knew that he meant it as a compliment, not as stereotyping, so she didn´t really have a problem with it. The more Nick cuddled with her, the more her passionate side started to show up. “Oww…my back. Maybe I worked too hard on the carrot patch today”, she leaned up. “Want a back rub?” Nick asked. Judy´s smile turned seductive. “Just a moment, darling”, she unbuttoned her shirt and dropped down her pants, leaving only her underwear left. It was like she was letting her more feminine side out. Nick´s heart started pounding as he knew what Judy was up to. He started massaging her bare back, feeling the smooth grey fur on it. The pleasure Judy felt from it was immense. Nick made her feel like a woman indeed. While massaging, Nick couldn´t resist the urge to tickle Judy´s paws a bit, making her giggle like a little girl. She adored it just as much as Nick massaging her, but in a different way. He tickled her tail too. The feeling of pleasure just kept on going, as Judy thumped the sofa with her paw. It was a common things for rabbits to do during these kinds of moments. “You are not only a wonderful friend, but a wonderful lover too. Oh, Nick…” Judy sighed. It was like she was under some sort of spell while being all intimate with Nick, but she was willing to be under it. Nick felt the same way about her anyway. Nick took off his clothes too and laid himself on Judy. “I´m going to enjoy this rabbit snuggling season to its full extent, but only if you let me”, he whispered to her ear while pretending to nibble it playfully. “With pleasure, darling”, Judy turned around, put her paws on Nick´s cheeks and gave him a kiss. The beautiful rabbit´s kiss always made Nick feel like he had butterflies on his chest. Nick was a man of his word. Soon the two calmed down after their passionate moment, and just kept on cuddling on the sofa. The fox and the rabbit smiled happily as her paw rested on Nick´s shoulder, while Nick´s paw held her by the waist. For something that Nick had just come up with randomly, it had turned into a very pleasant and affectionate night together. It was the first time ever in Zootopia that a fox had come to a rabbit´s home not as a predator, but as a loving mate. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories